Lichenfur
|pastaffie=Loner |death=Drowned |namest=Loner: Elder: |namesl=Lichen Lichenfur |familyt=* |familyl=''None Known'' |mentor=None |apps=None |livebooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code |deadbooks=}} Lichenfur is a mottled gray she-cat with a rumpled pelt and amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :Lichen is a loner who is friends with another rogue, Scratch. After Scratch and Firestar tell her about a meeting where cats could learn about SkyClan and Clan life, she agrees to go. :Lichen goes to the meeting, but is too shy to join SkyClan. She refuses politely but firmly, and wishes them well, saying that she doesn't feel comfortable around such a large group of cats. Firestar seems particularly dismayed when she rejects the offer to join, for he thinks she would have made a good warrior. :Later, when the Clan is deciding where SkyClan's borders will be, Sharpclaw suggests that they make the stream one of the borders, so that Lichen and Rainfur's dens would be outside of SkyClan territory, and therefore they will not be disturbed or have to fight over prey with the Clan. SkyClan's Destiny :Lichenfur joins SkyClan about three moons after Firestar and Sandstorm leave. She moves into the elders' den and seems to fit in with her Clanmates. :Towards the beginning of the book, she is seen complaining about the moss in the elders den. :She is first seen sharing tongues on a flat rock out in the sun with her denmate, Tangle, who was also a former rogue, but now residing as an elder along with Lichenfur. The two seem to get along very well. :When the four rogue visitors arrive, Lichenfur is hostile and glares at them. She sarcastically asks Leafstar if squirrels had been gossiping. The SkyClan leader explains that they knew Firestar and Sandstorm and she doubtfully responds by saying a maybe. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :Lichenfur watches Rabbitleap teach a move to three apprentices. She asks if he planned on landing on his prey and squashing it to death, to which Waspwhisker replies that she shouldn't be rude. Leafstar says that Lichenfur rarely has anything nice to say, but never means any harm, and that it was good for Waspwhisker to stand up to her. Soon after, Ebonyclaw's patrol returns, reporting that they had discovered a trail of fox scent. Lichenfur remarks that Ebonyclaw's idea for marking the trail was good for a daylight-warrior. :Later, Nettlesplash and Sandypaw are punished for eating Twoleg food, and are forced to clean Lichenfur's and Tangle's nest and to check for ticks. Beyond the Code :When the foxes attack SkyClan, Leafstar's kits are near the nursery, wanting to fight. But when Leafstar was about to head over to them, Lichenfur picks them up and takes them back inside. Leafstar thanks her after the foxes leave, and she responds by saying that even though they were pests to her, she had grown used to them being around her. :When the gorge becomes flooded, Lichenfur is killed by the raging waters, and her body is discovered by Cherrytail. Leafstar and the Clan are shocked and saddened at the elder's death. After the Flood :Lichenfur does not appear, but is thought of by Leafstar, when Clovertail, and others, are building Tangle's nest, he is noted to be, distraught over her death, as he is not complaining about building his own nest, like he usually does. Trivia *Lichenfur, as listed in the allegiances of ''SkyClan's Destiny, is described as mottled gray, while in Firestar's Quest, she is described as mottled brown. However, that could be because she aged and her fur faded, as she is warrior age in Firestar's Quest, but an elder in SkyClan's Destiny, or that it is not the same Lichenfur in the books. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Elders Category:The Rescue characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Loner